Truth and Dare
by Spirit Kone
Summary: Chapter1: Percy downloads a Truth or Dare app on Annabeth's phone. How will it end up? Chapter 2-5: I kidnapped the Percy Jackson gang just for Three Levels of Truth or Dare, who will be victories? Who will kill me? Well, we'll just have to see! (R&R)
1. Chapter 1

Percy: ready?

Alex, Zwen, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Leo, Katie, Jason, Piper, Frank, Reyna, Hazel, Jake Mason, and Lyea: -nods-

Percy: -clicks button on Annabeth's Phone-

Phone: -shows random names and then shows _Travis_-

Travis: Dare! :3

phone: Impersonate a famous character and the group guess who you are

Travis: -thinks- COME WITH ME IF YOU WANNA LIVE!~~~~

Annabeth: TERMINATOR!

Phone: -shows group names and then lands on _Jake_-

Jake: truth?

phone: describe a wild dream that you had

Jake: a cookie is eating me

phone: -shows groups name then lands on _Jason_-

Jason: Dare

phone: say something dirty to Annabeth

-everyone laughs but annabeth and jason-

Jason: er...Leo has a big butt?

Leo: hey!

-everyone laughs-

Phone: -shows_ Katie-_

Katie: uh, random?

Phone: Lick Jason's ear

Katie: FORFEIT!

Nico: NO FORFEIT!

Everyone(but Katie and Jason): -laughs-

Phone: -shows _Alex_'s name-

Alex: dare?

Everyone: OHHHHHHH

Phone: rub lotion onto Annabeth's neck

Alex: can i forfeit?

Percy: yes!

Phone: boo -shows _Zwen_'s name-

Zwen: i said i didn't want to play-

Nico: she chooses dare!

Zwen: Nico!

Percy: :P

Phone: who in the room has the biggest boobs?

Zwen: Frank

Frank: wat?!

-everyone laughs(but frank :3)-

Phone: -shows _Nico_-

Nico: forfiet

phone: boo~ -shows _Piper_-

Piper: truth

Phone: do you own any kinky outfits? If so, what are they?

Piper: boo~

Phone: -says _Hazel_-

Hazel: uh, truth?

Phone: who in the room would you date if you were of the opposite sex?

Hazel: ...Leo

Leo: should i be offended?

Phone: -says _Percy_-

Percy: DARE!

Phone: Group Dare: Pass a card using only your lips

Percy: k~ -gets a card and passes to Zwen as it passes on and on-

Phone: -says _Lyea_-

Lyea: truth

Phone: would you rather date a athlete, a brainiac, or a model?

Lyea: athlete, he may be all

Phone: -says _Leo-_

Leo: dare me!

Phone: Slowly reveal the lining of your underwear to Hazel

Hazel: -turns red- wat?

Leo: DX

Octavian: -comes in with Reyna- what you guys doing?

Percy: TRUTH OR DARE!?

Octavian: what?  
Phone: -says _Octavian-_

Octavian_: _eh?

Phone: Group Dare: everyone must remove two pieces of clothing

Alex: ok! forfeit!

Phone: boo~~~~ -says _Jake-_

Jake: random

Phone: sing _Am a Little Teapot_ with all the actions

Jake: -shrugs- ok -does am a little teapot-

Twins w/ Alex: BRAVO JAKE! BRAVO!

Phone: -says _Travis_-

Travis: dare!

Phone: Attempt a Cartwheel

Travis: thats not hard -tries to do a cartwheel but fails-

Phone: -says Connor-

Connor: dare :3

Phone: exchange a article of clothing with Thalia

Connor: whats that?

Phone: -says _Leo_-

Leo: truth?

Phone: what color is your underwear?

Leo: am wearing boxers like a man!

Nico: liar...!

Leo: then how would you know?

Phone: -says _Leo_ wins-

Everyone: eh?

Phone: -says _Lyea- _

Lyea: truth

Phone: have you ever watched porn with a partner?

Everyone: -laughs-

Lyea: YOUR PHONE IS WEIRD AND CREEPY

Annabeth: i know huh

Phone: -says _Frank_-

Frank: truth

Phone: describe when and how you lost your virginity.

Frank: wtf?

Leo: how it knows you lost your virginity?

Frank: LEO!

Nico: -puts hands on head- if that question was only for me..

Zwen: Nico! -pushes him off his chair-

Nico: AH! -falls-

Phone: _Katie  
_Katie: truth, cause i dont trust your phone

Phone:Who in the room would you want to be stranded on a island with?

Katie: Annabeth, cause she is smart

Annabeth: woot~

Phone: _Percy  
_Percy: _Dare_

Phone: Take off your shirt

Percy: eh? -pouts- its cold, but k -takes off shirt-

Phone: _Jason  
_Jason: dare?

Phone: Flip a coin. Heads, you take off something. Tails, Reyna takes off something

Jason/Reyna: eh?

Percy: -gets Jason's coin and flips it-

Piper: is that a good idea?

Zwen: where does Percy get this stuff?

Travis: who else?

Coin: tails

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reyna: -still shocked- eh?

Piper: ok, skipping

Phone: _Zwen  
_Zwen: Dare

Phone: Use a banana creatively, and make it hot

Zwen: ok? -gets one and puts it in the microwave for 5 minutes-

Alex: where that come from?

Nico: aww...thought she was gonna actually do it but put it in her mouth..

Hazel: Nico! You sick pervert...

Phone: _Alex  
_Alex: dare

Phone: on a scale of 1 to 10, how good looking would you rate Octavian?

Alex: is there a -10?

Phone: _Nico  
_Nico: FINALLY (pervert -.-) dare~

Phone: 7 mintues in heaven with anybody of your choice!

Nico: Zwen~

Percy: -.-

Zwen: what's 7 minutes in heaven?

Nico: I'll show ya! come on! -grabs her and takes her to the closet-

Piper: he's one sick bastard...

Phone: _Piper  
_Piper: truth

Phone: which relationship do you prefer: a wild, passionate one or a quiet, calm one?

Piper: when is this game over?

Alex: annabeth y ur phone is a pervert like Nico?

phone: _Thalia  
_Thalia: dare

phone: Act like a wild west cowboy. Throw your hat, shoot your gun, and yell _YEEHAW_!

Leo: can i do that?

Thalia: sure?

Leo: -does-

Phone: _Annabeth_

Annabeth: truth

Phone: Let's hear one of your sexual fantasies

Percy: :3

Annabeth: when is this game over?

Phone: _Reyna_

Reyna: when did my name get in?

Percy: -whispers- dare

Phone: put an ice cube down Octavian's shirt.

Reyna: K -gets an ice cube and put it down his shirt-

Octavian: EEP!

Phone: _Hazel_

Hazel: truth

Phone: when is the last time you kissed?

Hazel: Alaska quest?

Everyone: OHHHH FRANKKKK

Phone: _Octavian  
_Octavian: dare

Phone: Group Dare: TURN THE LIGHTS OFF AND PLAY HIDE AND SEEK

Nico and Zwen: -comes out-

Nico: cant see D:

-everyone leaves the phone behind-


	2. Chapter 2?

people wants Chpt. 2 ...but who should be in _this_ one?

[ ] Percy

[ ] Annabeth

[ ] Nico

[ ] Zwen

[ ] Travis

[ ] Alex

[ ] Conner

[ ] Chiron

[ ] Lupa

[ ] Luke

[ ] Zeus

[ ] Thalia

[ ] Jason

[ ] Leo

[ ] Frank

[ ] Hazel

[ ] Hades

[ ] Poseidon

[ ] Athena

[ ] Reyna

[ ] Octavian

[ ] Hera

[ ] Mr. D

[ ] Hermes

[ ] Apollo

[ ] Persephone

[ ] Piper

[ ] Lyea

[ ] Jake

[ ] Hestia

[ ] Clarisse

[ ] Demeter

[ ] Ares

[ ] Aphrodite

[ ] Rachel

[ ] Hephaestus

[ ] Artemis

**A/N: ****If i forgotten any PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! tell me ;] **


	3. Chapter 2!

**_Warning: VERY LONG AUTHOR'S__ NOTE_**

* * *

**A/N: okay, i am making this with these people:**

**Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Zwen(oc), Travis, Alex(oc), Conner, Chiron, Lupa, Luke, Zeus, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Reyna, Octavian, Hera, Mr. D, He****rmes, Apollo, Persephone, Piper, Lyea(oc), Jake, Hestia, Clarisse, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Rachel, Hephaestus(idk how to spell this my phone and computer says two different things~~ DX), Katie and Artemis. So basically everyone i suggested. (if there's anyone i forgotten [and isn't dead] please tell me!) also, i accept oc's, and i am making three more chapters because there is three (Clean, Medium, Perverted) levels. and we are starting with Level 1 right now. and to some one who had reviewed (thank you :3) i would answer you. here's what this person wrote:  
**

**_OhHowILovePercy _**

LOL! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! I LAUGH EVERY TIME I READ THIS! HAHAHA! I can't pick a favorite truth or dare cuz I liked them all! but, can you maybe add some more detail or aftermath after the dares? Or maybe add a little bit of info before and after they start truth or dare? I was gonna list all the people to put in the next chapter, and I wrote it down, but then I realized I had just wrote down everyone's name again... So I'm just gonna say all of them... But I know you can't do all of them in one chapter, so just chose like 10 demigods every chapter, along with all the gods. GREAT JOB! YOU ARE REALLY GOOD AT WRITING! but please make it more into a story instead if a script! AND WTF? ONLY 8 OTHER REVIEWS? THIS WAS REALLY GOOD! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE ELSE REVIEW? GRRRR.. MORE PEOPLE SHOULD LIKE THS STORY! Don't let the amount of reviews make you hesitate, you will definitely get more soon! I would favorite this story, but I don't have a account, cuz my mom and dad won't let me (I'm 12.) Lol, it would be hilarious if one of the dares was Percy and Annabeth have to do 7 minutes in heaven and Posidon and Athena get really angry... Or better yet Athena has to kiss Posidon! Or Thalia and Nico have to kiss for 5 minutes and Artemis freaks out... Not as funny as your ideas, but best I could come up with cuz I'm lame... Anyways, bye! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE!

**A/N: One, i am glad you liked! also, i will try because i love to write! i wrote this story for my sister at school and i am _trying_ to finish it! i made like 12 pages (back and front count!) which is 3 1/2 chapters in one week! and i am making stories for us both for we can RP with the characters! **

**Two, i AM writing down everyone, and i ALWAYS try to remember the charactaers! i am writning a story for my group on and i am using thirty one peps right now, and on my sister's RP, we are using 66 (still counting!). **

**Three, also for me it isnt called: Script Version, it's called: RP Verison, because i always use that for RP, and it makes writing faster. **

**Four, ikr?! when i checked it had 670(!) views! also, i am not hesitating, i come to my dads everyother weekend and he has Wi-Fi, and i can't write FanFiction on my phone, and i love watching Anime -.- it takes up everything! i ALWAYS wanna finish watching them and read the Manga's! Also, my new lapto's screen broke -.- and we couldn't do much (it's my sister's also) but i am SUPER HAPPY my dad is a pro at computers and i am taking this Tech class in my school!**

**Five, am sorry they can't make you have one :/ my parents let me have one (they really didn't care), also am using my FaceBook account for this FanFiction account :3, and just because you reviewed your age i'll post mine (I RARELY DO THAT!) *DRAMATIC MUSIC* . . . . . i am . . . . . THIRTEEN! just turned it at October! can you guys believe me? idk... i just i write to well because i always read books and i am crazy for Rick Riordan's! and 39 Clues~~~...  
**

**Six, (last one :3) these aren't really MADE UP THESE IDEAS! me and my sister ACTUALLY USED AN APP! i know, weird huh? it REALLY DID put these nasty things in and we tried to avoid that as much as possible! (if we did avoid ALL it wouldn't be funny :P)...**

* * *

**WHEEW VERY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM SORRY! now to the story~ i WILL TRY to put Third POV as MUCH as possible!  
**

**Disclamer: do not own PJO or HoO... wished i did though ._.  
**

(People wanted _Chapter 2_ so...kill yourself.)

Me: LEVEL ONE!

Everyone: eh?

Me: let the games begin~~~~

* * *

(Author's POV)  
"Oh gods why are we here?" Mr. D asked rubbing his temple like he was already getting a headache.

"how should we know?" Aphrodite asked.

"more importantly, how come?" Athena agreed on why are they exactly in my...basement.

"because!" i came out the shadows, "i am writing a FanFiction based on you guys playing Truth or Dare!-"

"is it like Annabeth's phone?" Percy asked, interrupting me.

I ignored him, "and why are you here? well... HOW ELSE CAN I BRING YOU!?" I smiled ear to ear.

"am leaving." Artemis said, while trying to POOF out, she frowned, "why can't i-?"

"oh because my dear awesome Moon Goddess, i am the Author for now and not Rick Riordan."

"who?" Aphrodite asked, not caring specially why perfecting her make-up.

"someone who wrote books about you gods and demigods."

"i shall destroy him before he makes a fool out of all of us!" Zeus slammed his fist on the table, therefore, breaking it.

i sighed. _Great, have to save my money for that also,_ i thought.

I coughed, "well, you don't need him for that.-"

"why i oughta!"

i dodged his lighting strike barely, "BECAAAAAUSE! THERE ARE OTHER FANFIC WRITERS LIKE ME!" i dodged sword swings and arrows, "gah! please stop! you can only get out when you compete all three levels! it's not that hard!"

they stopped using their weapons.

i sighed in relief, "how can we trust you?" Piper asked.

"oh please Piper, i know ALL your powers, attacks, and GODLY PARENTS! er, and titan... heh..."

"how?" Travis and Conner asked.

" I READ THE PJO SERIES THREE TIMES AND THE LOST HERO AND THE SON OF NEPTUNE THREE TIMES ALSO! trying to finish The Mark of Athena for the second time, but sadly cannot because i am writing stories and trying to finish the Eighth Grade, because i don't wanna end up like my brother..." i whimpered.

"er... what and what?" they all asked at the same time, surprising and scaring themselves.

i sighed, "please just do this for me? i'll bring anything you want, er, something i can afford and apportite (A/N:can't spell Dx help!) for my age. so that means no wine for you Mr. D."

"damn."

"so can you?! please!? i swear on the River Styx i will not kill or keep you here forever! unless i like, have a crush on you like i do with Alex and anime boys."

"wait what?" Alex asked.

"fine." Zeus muttered, shocking everyone. (gotta love the keyboard xD!)

"yay!" then i poof out. "oh! and i will say whose turn it is from here! not that i "don't" trust you or anything, i just don't trust ya ;) "

"_hey!_" Lupa & Chiron yelled. (well curled lips for Lupa.)

"ROUND ONE! FIRST UP! IS LADY HERA!"

"Uh, what?"

"truth or dare?!"

"i guess, truth?"

"baby!" Mr. D exclaimed.

Hera scowled at him.

"okay!~" i said, "what super power do you wish you had?"

"what kind of question is that?!"

"the one on my phone.~"

"RUNAWAY!" Leo yelled with his hands up and started to run in circles.

Me: -_- *puts a wall in front of him*

"OW!" He yelled when he slammed into the brick wall.

"just shut up, your lucky your cute! Answer the question our Queen Hera~." i said her name sweetly.

"uh, the power to shapeshift?"

"GOOD ENOUGH! NEXT! IS LORD HADES!"

"what?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"dare."

"whose the man!" Hermes raised his hand up for an high five.

i used my keyboard saying he got hit in the head with bird poop.

"what the f-?!"

"NO FOUL LANGUAGE! AM THIRTEEN! so Hades, imitate another player and have everyone guess who you are."

"ummmm... am a seaweed brain?"

"PERCY!" i yelled.

"what the-?! hey!" Percy yelled.

"i got it, right?"

"yes you did."

"BOOYEAH! okay next is, Luke!~~~~~"

"meh?" he opened his eye from sleeping on a couch.

"truth or dare?"

"i don't care." he closed his eyes.

"did we rhymed!? O: anyway, bark like a dog."

"bark bark."

I used my physic powers to tipped the couch over, "I SAID BARK LIKE A REAL DOG YOU LAZY BUTT!"

"ARF ARF! HAPPY?!"

"yeah, i just wanted to scream at you for being stupid :3"

"WHY?!"

I pouted, "because stupid, you stabbed yourself and not let Percy do!"

"-_-"

"yeah!" i rolled my head like a black girl (sorry that's racist, am 13, don't know many words yet :/), "i went there! anyway next is Hermes."

Hermes just looked at the mircophone dumbfoundly, "what?"

"okay dare for you, do the robot dance! :D"

"uh, okay?" he tried to do the robot dance.

"that's the Hokey Pokey -_-, BUT GOOD ENOUGH! next is dear Lupa!"

_i will tear you apart._

"random! do you play any musical in...stru...ments..."

_does it look like i do?_

"yes it does, next is *gasp* TRAVIS!"

"dare"

"knew it, Sing a Britney Spears song."

Travis swayed his hips with a beat that came out of nowhere (OMG GONNA LOVE THIS XD!)

_"Superstar, where you from, how's it going? _  
_I know you, got a clue what you're doing _  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here _  
_But I know what you are, what you are baby _  
_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up _  
_Baby you got all the puppets with their strings up _  
_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em _  
_I know what you are, what you are baby _  
_Womanizer, woman, womanizer, you're a womanizer _  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby _  
_You, you, you are, you, you, you, are _  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_You, you got me going _  
_You, you're oh-so-charming _  
_You, but I can't do it _  
_You, womanizer _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_You, you say I'm crazy _  
_You, I got ya crazy _  
_You, you're nothing but a womanizer _  
_Daddy-o, you got the swagger of a champion _  
_Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion _  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy _  
_Who you are, that's just who you are, baby _  
_Lollipop, must mistake me, I'm no sucker _  
_To think that I would be a victim of another _  
_Say it, play it how you want it _  
_But no way, I'm never gonna fall for you, never you baby _  
_Womanizer, woman, womanizer, you're a womanizer _  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby _  
_You, you, you are, you, you, you, are _  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_You, you got me going _  
_You, you're oh-so-charming _  
_You, but I can't do it _  
_Womanizer _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_You, you say I'm crazy _  
_You, I got ya crazy _  
_You, you're nothing but a womanizer _  
_Maybe if we both lived in a different world _  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _  
_It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl _  
_But I can't cause we don't you _  
_Womanizer, woman, womanizer, you're a womanizer _  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby _  
_You, you, you are, you, you, you, are _  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_You, you got me going _  
_You, you're oh-so-charming _  
_You, but I can't do it _  
_You, womanizer _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_You, you say I'm crazy _  
_You, I got ya crazy _  
_You, you're nothing but a womanizer _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_Boy, don't try to front, I _  
_I know just _  
_Just what you are-are-are _  
_Womanizer, woman, womanizer, you're a womanizer _  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby_"

he finished with everyone laughing their butts off from the way he danced to the song.

"WHOO!" i wiped a tear from cracking up so hard, "loved it! but keep dancing like that people may think your gay!"

"COME DOWN HERE AND SAY IT!"

"sorry can't, it's Athena's turn. and i love her for creating the books all around."

"your welcome, and truth."

"okay~ dang it pushed the dare button! but i'll just make one for you ;) it'll be easy~~"

"okay then"

"you still love Poseidon?"

"WTF?!"

"hey, i said it's easy xD" i joined the laughter with everybody (besides Poseidon and Athena, of course)

Athena turned red from embarrassment, "I DO NOT! I TOLERATE ANYMORE OF THIS BEHAVIOR! I WANT OUT ALREADY!"

"Daumn giiirrrl, it's just a simple question!"

"DO NOT **_"DAUMN GIRL"_** ME! MPPPRRFFF!"

"thank god i had put tape in there, i thought i need it for Aphrodite, not you."

"HEY!"

"okay, Jake your up."

"random."

"Name one talent most people know that you have."

"forging."

"everyone knows that!" Octavian crossed his arms.

"okay, Octavian, don't be a brat in this FanFic-"

"who calls me a brat?" he glanced at everyone who is just whistling like nothing (well, Leo is trying...).

"because i found this other FanFic of you paired with a chair and i'll be glad to post it on h-"

"NO NO! THAT'S FINE!" he motion he arms for me to stop talking anymore because of the laughter all around him.

"OHHHKAYYY, Poseidon's turn~"

"dare"

"got some _men_ here today don't we?"

"eh"

"Sing the National Anthem."

"which country?"

"nevermind, Ares turn."

"ALRIGHT! GIMME A LEVEL THREE DARE!"

"sorry, that's for later :/, but Name everybody's last name."

"what? that's stupid!"

"just do please."

He muttered everyone's last name, but used Olympian twelve times."

"Jason's turn!~~"

"random."

"baby" i coughed, then smiled, "if you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?"

"Rome of course."

"really?! so does my sister ~~ :D, okay, Demeter's turn."

"random."

"sing a song and air guitar it "

she sang something with grain in it.

"wow, wish i didn't say that, now it's Nico's turn! YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

"dare"

"OOOOOOOOO... okay, BREAK DANCE!"

"okay." he did awesome break dance moves while people did a "boxbeat" and yelled, "GO GO GO GO! GO NICO!"

"awesome, now it's Clarisse's turn!"

"dare"

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! okay, Have a staring contest with Ares. Loser must give a foot massage to winner for two minutes."

"..." they stared for a long time.

"while they do that, it's Aphrodite's turn."

"truth." she said sweetly.

"okay then, What is the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

"well! there was this one time i wen to the spa and they tried to make me take my make-up off and tried to put this hideous green color all over my face! and-"

"umm, Aphrodite?"

"yes?"

"they use that to make us humans prettier."

"oh...really?"

"uh yeah."

"could've said that sooner before i turned them to a bunch of doves."

"uhh, Lyea's turn!"

"DARE!"

"okay, Face Luper and finish this poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue..."

"*sighs and turns to Lupa* Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Hey Look There, I See You."

"awesome as always Lyea." Apollo clapped his hands, "just like your father" he winked.

"okay? Piper's turn!"

"dare."

"ooo! braver than Jason! i like it!"

Jason: -_-

"okay, Let's hear a nursery rhyme!"

she sings "My Little Teacup."

"excellent! excellont~! okay, now it's Artemis turn."

"truth."

"Ooooh, not in the mood?"

"yup."

"okay, what did you want to be when you were little?"

"not Apollo's twin sister that's what."

"HEY!"

"okay, now it's Reyna's! turn!"

"dare"

"would you rather be rich, happy, or famous?"

"rich, then i get the rest."

"nice. now Zwen!"

"dare."

"Group Dare! Find out who can jump the highest!"

they did as told.

"JASON! NO USING YOUR WIND POWERS!"

Jason: -_- *becomes annoyed while everyone laughs*

"now it's Frank's turn!"

"truth."

"you Chinese Canadian Baby."

"now your like Arion!"

"mwahahah, If someone made a movie about your life, who would you want to play you?"

"me"

"fair enough, Leo's turn now."

"WOOT! DARE!"

"Dance like a cowboy"

"YOO YEAH LAY HE WHOO!" he dances like a cowboy he saw on T.V. once.

"next is, Rachel."

"hi."

"WHERE SHE COME FROM?!" Nico asked.

"-_- she's been here, anyway, truth or dare?"

"dare."

"howl like a wolf"

"AHHHHWOOOOOOO!"

"much, MUCH better than Luke!"

"zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz"

"but not as good as Lupa."

_thank you_

"now it's Conner's turn."

"dare."

"name as many presidents as you can in thirty seconds (A/N: gonna be a challenage for me, wish me luck.)!"

"okay, umm... Washinton, Obabma, Lincoln, Bush, Roosavelt,-"

"TIMES UP! now it's *gasp* ANNABETH'S TURN!"

"dare me."

"Bark like puppy...why couldn't Percy get this?"

"i don't know but.. BARK BARK."

"good girl :3, it's Alex's turn~!"

"your gonna torture me aren't you?"

"hopefully, okay it's dare right?"

"i-"

"WHISTLE AS LOUDLY AS YOU CAN!"

"*whistles low because he doesn't care*"

"wow, never knew you sucked."

"why you little-!"

"Mr. D's TURN!"

"dare"

"skip around the room like a five year old girl for one minute."

"okay." he does.

"YOU BLINKED!" Ares yelled.

"no! you did!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"you did!"

"you!"

"you!"

"you!"

"just forget that dare! it is now, Chiron's turn."

"truth."

"if your life were a comedy movie, what would it be titled?"

"demigod lives or die."

"great. Katie's turn!"

"truth."

"...pass."

"it is now Hestia's turn!" i smiled.

"truth."

i pouted, "really? truth's now? anyway, What is the most exotic place you have ever been to."

"umm, Camp Half-Blood or Olympus."

"okay, ZEUS!"

"dare"

"woot, give us your biggest gasp and smiled :)"

"want me to kill you?"

"okay, you forfeited, -"

"what?!"

"Thalia's turn."

"dare"

"play rock paper scissors with Travis. winner tells loser to sing a pop song. NO GUNS ALLOWED!"

they both groaned loudly, but did as told.

"YEAH I WIN!" Travis yelled.

"to bad she's just singing tomorrow."

"damn."

"okay, Hephaestus' turn!"

"truth."

"where do you think you will be in five years from now?"

"this room"

"HA! wait, your serious? anyway! it is now Apollo's turn~"

"WOOT! DARE!"

"hop around like a bunny."

"Easter bunny coming threw!"

"Octavian's turn."

"random"

"sing a song in a foreign accent"

he sings in a British accent.

"bloody hell!" Percy complained in a Ron Weasly's voice, "hate to hear what you sound in English!"

"oh why you freaking prink!" he chased him around the room until Jason put his foot out for Octavian to fall faceplant.

"Persephone's turn!"

"truth."

"what is your biggest fear?"

"staying with Hades year round."

Hades: -_-

"Hazel's turn!"

"umm, truth?"

"would you rather be and Athlete, A Pop Singer, or a Model?"

"Athlete."

"good, PERCY'S TURN! EEE!"

he raised an eyebrow, "dare."

"Prank call a friend."

"their in here."

"oh, right... anyway that ends round ONE! boy am starved! what about you guys? you down for pizza?"

they all cheered.

"to bad were having donuts"

everyone: -_-

"till next time!"

"who your talking to?" Hera asked.

"readers"

"people really reads your stories?" Octavian crossed his arms.

"if they have you playing Truth or Dare, yeah. and i love the reviews they gave me! ee! love them!"

they all groan in disgust.

"oh! and before we go to bed, people who said, "Truths" can now leave~"

"WHAT?!"

Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Frank, Chiron, Katie, Hestia, Hephaestus, Persephone and Hazel disappeared.

"what the hell?!" Reyna yelled, "you said we leave after level three!"

"yeah but i don't want baby's, also, you can't do that next level because it changes, sooooo, lets see whose left shall we?"

**Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Zwen, Travis, Alex, Conner, Lupa, Luke, Zeus, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Hades, Poseidon, Reyna, Octavian, Mr. D, Hermes, Apollo, Piper, Lyea, Jake, Clarisse, Demeter, Ares, and Rachel are left!**

"who said that?" Demeter asked.

"my sister using the low mic. GET OFF SKYPE AM NOT ON!"

"sorry!" we heard a distant yell responded.

"okay, see whoever will read CHAPTER 3!"

"wait, you made a chapter of us before?" Zeus asked.

"well, of the demigods... minus a couple."

"why we outta!"

i threw donuts at them.

* * *

**A/N: DANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG THIS TOOK LIKE A LONG TIME! anyway, hoped you liked it, idk how many words on this yet wait up...**

**...  
**

**MOTHER OF APHRODITE 3,774?!  
**

**idk if i should say: am so proud!  
**

**or: I HAVE NO LIFE DX!  
**

**but bye till next time  
**

**but, anyone knows a popsong for Thalia can use?  
**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry I have not been updating this, I've been busy! And I promised that I'll be updating "The Final Generation" more; and my phone "Truth or Dare" app is going down, and I don't know why, but I gotten a WAY more dirtier one ;D but sadly couldn't put _all_ the characters...

I'm just gonna be answering reviews now :) from new to old xD I'd already answered one so I'm doing the rest (21).

**Zellona - **Thank you, and I have no idea what you're talking about! :D

**Guest - **Gonna do "Hey Mickey" and I don't think that's a pop song...

**Guest - **And you're forgetting this is a fanfic! :D

**Guest** **- **Maybe I did, maybe I didn't .O.

**DawnShadowQueen - **Thank you, and I promise I will ;) just for you fans.

**-Bookworm - **Did :P and I love the name! 3

**Guest - **I'm 13 (you already know), and mostly _everyone _I know is smarter than me. But that's why I haven't been updating; I've been reading less books because that's basically all I was doing during 8th grade; I'd promised myself that'll I read less and more homework (mostly English). My grammar had improved so much! And thank you for liking chapter one ^-^, my beta couldn't stop laughing when she'd helped me with it. Also for chapter three, if you read correctly, it's because the game will go more dirtier as the rounds are passed. (ex: 1-Normal; 2- Progressive; 3- Hot) (A/N: my phone's ToD changed) and I was in a rush(Took an hour to make). By the way, having a more wrong mind isn't something to be proud of o.O; I use to do a hentai chapters and I was good, but I'd stopped, and I wouldn't trade schools, my old friends are coming back into my life! 3 And my new high school is like a getto, maybe, so it's more dirtier, but less crime~. Thanks for liking the story! And I'm nowhere near Nerdy, trust me ;) . PEACE

**DancingColors (Guest) - **Aha! I'll try ;)

**PeriwinkleHeadz (Guest) - **I want to now! *^*

**Guest - **That's why I'm here ;) to make you laugh! \(^-^)/

**Cinnominbubble -** Meh, I'd already chose one :P

**AnnaYasashii** **-** Hiya gurl! Didn't knew you reviewed o.O also, a popsong is like from the past...I think :/ but I'll check that song later because I love music! Have a cookie (: :)

**soaxtsuna123 - **I think I know the song, but I may be wrong... I bet it'll be funny heck if I did, but I'm using "Hey Mick(e)y". I'm sure YouTube will help me find the correct spelling o. O and I love making people laugh...even when I'm trying.~ And I'll update in a few months, maybe two or three, depends on my To-Do List.

**OhHowILovePercy (Guest) - **...I'd already answered yours xD (Your my favoritve reviewer so far ;D)

**Booklover72 - **I love your name~

**Warkitty - **they're all here ;)

**soaxtsuna123 - **why so litte o.O? (You have way more stories than me xD)

**CoffeeLazelJohnlockKeeta - **I will ;) I love this story! (Not as much as "The Final Generation" though)

**soaxtsuna123 - **you must really like this story...

**Guest - **Before I had written in 'rp mode', that's what it's called for me. Now, for the real chapter 3, it's gonna be more descriptive :D .

**Mysterythestrange -** Aw, thank you! 3 And your welcome ;) (btw, like the name)

**CoffeeLazelJohnlockKeeta -** Aha! Glad you like this and that part ;)

So, that's basically I got. Now if _everyone_ that read my story reviewed...Oh gwad this would've been a WAY longer Author's Note, trust me. More than 3,300 views. The most reviews I seen on a story was three thousand; and that was a horrible story! But funnier because of Cry :D . Thank you to all who Reviewed/Faved/Followed. 16 Reviews, 5 favs, and 4 follows :D . I'm so happy! You guys almost beated my highest one! (25 reviews; 5 favs; 7 follows.) Again, I will be updating again in about two to three months, depending on my High School homework. You guys can check out my other stories of you want; I have 11 on this one, 6 on the other(Quence-Spirit Kone-Baka). I haven't hit writer's block, trust me, I would've told you guys. Thanks for staying this long!


End file.
